Perfect
by lalie21
Summary: Alvin feels responsible when West Eastman loses it's Saturday night football game, and Simon is tired of checking up on him. When Jeanette is reminded of a painful childhood memory, can she embrace it to help Alvin? CGI Universe, one-shot.


**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first Chipmunk fiction, and I'm super excited about it! To all those Simonette fans out there, I just want to say that I am one too, and that this is NOT an Alvinette coupling; it's a friendship story. Set in the CGI universe. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was April in Los Angeles. The atmosphere smelled of blossoms and fruit, fitting for the season. Two beautiful cardinals met right outside of the attic window of the Seville home, and flew together to a nearby nest. The sun illuminated a patch of grass just opposite to the front door.

The sun shined bright, the birds sang, and the grass glowed green- a major annoyance to Alvin Seville, who, as captain of West Eastman's football team, felt responsible that they had lost their Saturday night game.

He paced the bedroom, which actually belonged to all of the Chipmunks. The Chipettes had another bedroom to themselves. This was arranged after two months of all six chipmunks in one room, and by the time Valentine's Day rolled around, the two groups were sleeping in separate bedrooms on the opposite sides of the hall.

Alvin stopped when he heard the beautiful song of a blue jay. Alvin angrily grumbled, "Seriously?! What does _he _have to sing about?"

Meanwhile, downstairs, Simon and Jeanette were doing their History homework together. "Okay, so Nathan Hale was a spy for the colonists, and he was caught by the British," summarized Jeanette.

"That basically covers it," replied Simon.

They continued on like this for their next three homework assignments, until they heard the unsatisfied cry of Alvin Seville, followed by a crash, while answering the first question of their Algebra homework. Dave wasn't home to do his signature cry, though. "I should go upstairs to make sure my idiot brother hasn't jumped out of the window, or blown himself up," grumbled Simon.

"I'm sure he wouldn't do that," Jeanette interjected gently, before Simon could scramble up the stairs. "He has more sense than that. Maybe I should go upstairs instead."

Simon was baffled. Why would Jeanette take on a hopeless task like trying to reason with the ever-unreasonable Alvin Seville? Did she seriously believe he had _any _sense?

Surely she was smarter than that. But before he could let any words escape his lips, Jeanette was already up one fourth of the staircase. Simon blinked hard, to make sure she was _really _doing this. She was. By the time he opened his eyes again, she was halfway up the stairs.

Simon had half a mind to go and stop her before it was too late, but inside, he was partially relieved. He _hated _checking up on his older brother anyway. And maybe Jeanette was actually right. Alvin didn't really have issues with Jeanette, the way he did with Simon.

Jeanette was now upstairs, scampering to the Chipmunk's bedroom, which was the second door on the right. She quietly creaked the door open, just barely enough for her to slip into the sun-lit room. Alvin was facing away from her, so she could not see his expression. He turned around, thinking it was Brittany, yelling, "Okay, I get it! You and the girls are _so _much better than us 'munks!"

Jeanette cringed. When Alvin realized it was only Jeanette, he felt a pang of guilt settling in his throat. "I'm sorry, Netta, but you know your sister can be a pest."

Jeanette did know. She had lived alongside Brittany for sixteen years. "It's all right, Alvin. Simon sent me up here to see if you were alright."

"I'm not. I can't believe I let my team down. You know, football is actually something I care about. "

"One mess-up isn't the end of the world, you know," Jeanette murmured quietly.

"As if you should know!" Alvin screeched. "You're just like my brother! You never mess up in _anything_! You're, you're… _perfect_." Alvin, not being able to stand it any longer, buried his face in his hands.

A sudden memory struck, recalled because of Alvin's rage. Jeanette awkwardly came forward, and put a paw on Alvin's shoulder. "You know, I've had a mess-up, too."

Alvin, now intrigued, poked his head out of his hands. "Huh?"

"Yeah, it was back when I lived in Australia, before we found Olivia. We were out searching for nuts and berries, and…" Jeanette trailed off.

Alvin, sensing it was a touchy subject, hastily interjected, "You don't have to tell me, you really don't."

Jeanette continued anyway, "It was back when I was a little girl, three months at the most." Three months was like three years for a chipmunk. "Our parents were out, and we were searching for a nice lunch. My sisters knew that I knew about the best bushes for blackberries, and Ellie had an uncanny ability to find nuts. So I led them to the grove, and I heard rustling. I assumed it was one of my sisters, or even me. But when I got to the grove, I saw what it really was- a fox. We ran as fast as we could, but I still got this scar."

Jeanette rolled up her sleeve to show Alvin a scar, where her fur was a slightly lighter shade of chestnut. It stretched from her shoulder to her elbow. "We nearly died that day. How's that for a mess-up? And remember, no one is _perfect_."

Alvin smiled. "Intense for a mess-up."

"Well, I have to go do my homework now. Simon's waiting."

As Jeanette turned to walk away, she heard Alvin murmur, "Thanks, Netta."

* * *

**So, what did you think? R&R!**


End file.
